


【EC】提问：性生活不和谐该怎么办？

by Miaojijiji



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaojijiji/pseuds/Miaojijiji
Summary: summary：今天ec终于结婚了！普天同庆！然而现实总有不顺……有一丢丢一丢丢的车，微SM
Relationships: EC - Relationship, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	【EC】提问：性生活不和谐该怎么办？

震惊！赌博人员下岗再就业，一代牌皇沦为收发室大爷竟为哪般？！  
大揭秘！泽维尔学院gay气横行，他们的性生活究竟……？  
悬疑！高热度主题帖楼主至今不知真实身份！究竟是谁家的男人需要了解肾宝？！  
感动！年上养成苦心等待其成年！拒绝恋童癖，从我做起！  
变种人世界热点，尽在手中。

charles在泽维尔学院BBS上打出这行标题的时候，手都在微微颤抖。

【提问：和男朋友性生活不和谐怎么办？】

反复确认发帖处于匿名状态后，charles深呼吸了几口，还是点击了发送。

电脑发出的盈盈蓝光照得这位院长的表情更加忧愁，而他忧愁的对象，此时正在床上睡得正香，甚至打起了呼噜。

——————————————

一条帖子被顶到了热度榜首位，习惯刷BBS的变种人学生们开始热切讨论起来，在风一样的男子pietro的不懈努力下，不刷BBS的学生和老师们也开始瞩目这个八卦。

“你这么努力地四处传播消息，实在太可疑了。”scott拍了拍气喘吁吁的pietro，压低了声音，“那个玩牌的……活儿不太行？”

“什——什么？”pietro差点被自己的口水呛到，“你以为是我发的帖？”

“不是？那你为什么这么积极？”

“咳……助人为乐。”心虚地转移视线。

“你不说实话，我就把你和那个玩牌的事情说出去——”

“什么玩牌的？”jean的声音适时打断了pietro准备开溜的步子，她凑近了过来，用微妙的眼神扫视着两人——主要是scott。

scott尴尬地扭过头，威胁归威胁，兄弟的秘密还是得保着，不然他们俩可能要双双上金门大桥一日游：“没什么没什么……你为什么那么看着我？”

jean也压低了声音：“那个帖子，是你发的吧？”

“什什什么？”scott比起刚才pietro的惊恐有过之而无不及，“为什么？！”

“毕竟logan一看就比较……嗯，粗暴，不要怪我以貌取人，他虽然心地很好，但我想他在床上肯定不会有多温柔……”无视scott逐渐变紫的便秘脸，jean继续说道，“这种事情还是要好好沟通，多磨合磨合才是啊。”

pietro在一边笑够了，终于过来替好兄弟解释：“我作证，真不是他发的帖。”

Scott不住点头。

“因为他本来就喜欢那只狼那么粗暴又不失柔情的方式。”

scott摘下了眼镜。

jean躲开了一阵鸡飞狗跳的追逐，闪到一边喃喃自语：“那会是谁发的帖呢？”

————————————————————

（237人关注此贴）

#2

楼主啊，你说的也太粗略了，具体是什么不和谐啊？

#3

是啊，说清楚一点，大家也好想想办法。

#4

附议！搬小板凳嗑瓜子看好戏。

#5（楼主）

抱歉，昨晚没写清楚。没想到这才一晚上这么多人关注，那我就说说具体问题吧。  
是这样的，我和我男朋友也算是经历了不少坎坷才在一起的，我们很早就互相喜欢却一直没能在一起。前不久我们终于和好如初冰释前嫌，当时我真的很开心，一想到能共度余生就会忍不住微笑。  
但是重点就是这次的主题，性生活（未成年人不要往下看）。最开始几次还好，但有过经验的都明白，同一个花样玩多了总会觉得无趣，而我男朋友偏偏就是个无趣的人：）  
想我年轻的时候，什么刺激的花样没玩过，现在真的太憋屈了。  
还有，有时候我主动要求的时候，他反应总是很平淡，有次吵架后本来准备一炮释前嫌，他竟然说“你让我上我就上，那我岂不是很没面子。”……

#6

好了你不用说了，这不分留着过年？

#7

可怜的楼主。我老家隔壁有家老中医治阳痿很有一套，你了解一下？

#8

顶楼上。阳痿是病，得趁早治。

#9

那个……未成年人往下看了……真的对不起，我会遭天谴吗？

————————————————

warren啪得一声合上电脑，吓得头顶上倒挂在树上的人惊叫一声，直直掉了下来。

“怎么了？怎么了？”kurt甩了甩头上的叶子，一副慌张的样子。

“你看了未成年人不该看的东西，要遭天谴了！”warren吓唬着对方，趁他愣神凑了过去，偷走了一个吻，“这是惩罚。”

“啊，你发现是我了？”

“笨蛋，你没匿名啊，况且就算你匿名我也认得出来，那绝对是你。”

“我忘记了……我还不太会用BBS。”kurt挠挠头，“我只是觉得楼主好像很可怜。不过说起来啊warren……”

“嗯？”

“性生活是什么？”

“你不知道什么是性生活，是怎么体会出来楼主的可怜的？”warren忍不住笑了，“你真够可爱的。”

“别总是这么夸我了，你告诉我性生活是什么嘛。”

“等你成年了，我会言传身教地告诉你的。”

听到这个，kurt也就不追问了，当然也没听出warren的言下之意：“那到时候你一定要告诉我。”

warren强忍笑意地说：“好，没问题。”

“不过，这个可怜人到底是谁呢……愿上帝保佑他，解决他的苦恼。”

“我也猜不出来……也许，也许不是学生，而是老师呢？”

“啊，难道是……raven老师？”kurt一副恍然大悟的样子。

“……啊？”

————————————————

“说实话，我根本没想过会有人怀疑到我头上来。”raven冷着一张脸，“在这个从上到下gay里gay气的学校，竟然真的有人怀疑是我？我以为你们默认那个发帖人是个男性了。”

“我就随便问问。”alex面对这咄咄逼人的气势十分后悔，早知道去问hank也总比来问她强，“是我弟弟来问我是不是你的，他们学生间好像已经差不多互相怀疑完了，开始怀疑是不是老师。”

“是吗。”raven想了想，“不是学生……你有问过sean吗？”

“什——什么？”一口咖啡喷出来，“不可能！”

“男人总是以为自己做得够好了，其实并不。”raven语重心长地教育着alex，突然话锋一转，“当然我知道不是sean，人物故事根本对不上。”

“那当然了！”竭力维持好男人形象。

“那……”

两人对视一眼，心中都有了答案。

————————————————————————

#10（楼主）

大家别乱说，我男朋友真不是阳痿，偷偷说一句，他的尺寸之类的方面都真的很棒……嗯当然这个不是重点。  
我希望有人能提一些建议给我。

#11

看来分手无望，FFF团今天算是彻底败了。

#12

尺寸都很棒还性生活不和谐！（摔）

#13

说真的楼主是谁啊？我们都快猜遍学院了……

#14

楼上都别闹，楼主这么烦恼你们还拿他寻开心。我来提个建议吧，不如楼主和男朋友好好谈谈，听听他想要什么做法，然后最好满足他的要求。

#15（楼主）  
-回复14楼  
谢谢你，我会试试的。

————————————————————

“他回我的留言了。”jean激动地叫出声，“ororo你看！”

ororo凑过来看：“他说他会试试……看来你的建议还是挺有吸引力的。”

“希望他们能好好谈谈。”jean耸了耸肩，余光瞧见了教授向教室走来，便关上电脑准备好好听课。

然后她发现虽然自己准备好好听课，但教授似乎没办法好好讲课。他站在黑板前姿势僵硬，断断续续地讲着课，而且似乎在尽量减少走动，板书都集中在一边。声音也时不时颤抖起来，不得不坐在椅子上。jean觉得他似乎在用力夹紧双腿。

“教授怎么了？”ororo小声问她。

“我不知道……”jean也很迷茫，但她不会随意去探寻教授的大脑。

这节课最后提前下课了，教授抚着额头无力地坐在桌前，挂着勉强的笑容目送学生们走出教室。jean最后一个离开，她担心地回头看了看charles，得到了对方安慰性的微笑。

至于他们离开后里面传出的咕啾咕啾的水声，难以抑制的喘息和求饶声，以及肉体碰撞的啪啪声，就是学生们没能听到的了。

————————————————————

#16（楼主）

谢谢14楼，你的建议很有用，爱人之间确实需要沟通和交流，这也是我们之前很多年缺少的东西，其实我还有个问题……

#17

WOW！看起来有起色了？在哪里找的老中医啊？

#18

字里行间都能感受到楼主的滋润和精神焕发。哼，我们单身狗，不需要性生活！

#19

楼上太丢人了。话说楼主你还有什么问题？

#20（楼主）

学院这边比较偏僻，我想知道网购快递能发来吗？

#21

淘气值……不对串戏了，网购积分20000+的我来告诉你——当然可以啦！不过只能送到收发室，需要自己去取。

#22

楼上真心土豪。话说楼主要买什么？

————————————————————

remy在看到erik走进收发室的时候，大脑用了0.3秒当机，0.4秒回顾自己的一生，1.5秒回忆和pietro在一起的时光，以及0.1秒为自己被挂去金门大桥做好了心理准备。

然后erik开口了：“我取快递。”

岳父饶命啊我跟pietro是真爱你相信我一定会对他好的性生活也绝对让他满意——诶，取快递？

看着万磁王并没有抬手挂人的意思，remy内心的独角戏这才停了下来，很好，看来没暴露。

强作镇定，remy翻找了半天才找了那个包装纯黑的小箱子，从外面完全看不出是什么，发货单上也含糊其辞。当然他根本没兴趣——那是假的，虽然盼着准岳父赶紧走，但remy还是嘴欠问了一句：“你买了什么东西啊？”

“……”

“……”完了完了金门大桥我来了pietro我不在的时候一定要想我啊——

“……定制头盔。”

那个下午，remy在收发室门前站了很久，风中凌乱。

————————————————

教授养了一只猫。

或者说，大家都以为教授养了一只猫。

有人说，他们经过教授卧室的时候听到了喵喵叫的声音，软糯又撩人的尾音。

有人说，他们听到万磁王逗猫咪的声音，“真乖”“想要什么奖励呢”之类的话。

有人说，教授和万磁王可能养了一只小母猫，还没做绝育手术的那种，会在发情时发出腻人的叫声。

过了几天，学生们就见到了那只传说中的猫，漂亮的白色布偶，有双和教授很相似的湛蓝眼睛，一下子成了学生们的宠儿，大家纷纷争着逗弄它。

当然他们不知道，这是那天早上才抱来泽维尔学院的。

站在一旁微笑地看着孩子们的charles也当然不会告诉他们这个事实，也没力气告诉，肛塞代替了这几天所熟悉的猫尾，只因为那个人的恶趣味——“不塞着，流出来怎么办？”。

——————————————————

#23

楼主好久没出现了，怎么样了啊？

#24

还用说吗，肯定是性福美满咯。

#25

太遗憾了，问题都解决了，还不知道楼主到底是谁。

#26（楼主）

谢谢你们，我们现在很好。

#27

楼主啊，你们当初为什么不和谐，原因搞清楚了没有啊？

#28（楼主）

嗯……说来有些不好意思，其实是我男朋友，他喜欢各种各样刺激的玩法以及一些……可能在常人看来比较变态的玩法，他害怕我接受不了，所以一直很压抑自己……  
其实，我也很喜欢那些///

#29

这狗粮，我是拒绝的。

#30

这狗粮，我是拒绝的。

#31

好了封贴了，加精警示后人，情侣一定要在性事上多多磨合，多多沟通，才能天人合一，性福美满。

#32

等等所以楼主到底是谁！！！是谁！！！

——封贴——

——————————————————

“啊……封贴了。”scott叹了口气，戳了戳旁边装睡的pietro，“你绝对知道是谁，对不对？”

“额……我去找remy玩了告辞！”风一样的男子又溜走了，开玩笑，他一看就知道是谁，而且打一开始就知道这绝对不是阳痿或者是对教授没兴趣，知父莫若子啊……老爹没想到你是这么恶趣味的人……

瞎晃悠了几圈pietro还是去找了remy，他蹦蹦跳跳地往收发室走，却突然看见了个熟悉的身影。

看来remy对万磁王来取快递已经见怪不怪了，他也很识相的接受了erik每天都换头盔所以需要很多定制款的设定。

别被骗了，他自从来了这里，就没戴过头盔，pietro看着自家老爹轻快步伐的背影，小声给remy咬耳朵。

于是remy也咬了自家男孩的耳朵，惹得一片绯红。

————————————————————

“啊……”随着最后一鞭落下，charles颤抖着高潮了，白灼尽数喷洒，跪着的双腿支撑不住身体，向前倒进了erik的怀中。

男人丢掉鞭子，轻柔地抚摸着发红的痕迹，“是不是有点重了？”

“刚刚好。”charles抬头笑了笑，艰难地俯下身子——手腕被拷在背后让他的动作有点吃力——他决定用嘴服务erik。

被完全含进去的时候erik从喉咙处发出来一声低吼，抓紧了爱人的卷发。

那么问题来了，性生活不和谐怎么办？

多艹艹就好了：）

-fin-


End file.
